The Potion Master's Daughter
by Kurosu Yumi
Summary: It'd be just his luck the he, Severus Snape, would find a mysterious magical baby the same night his childhood love had died.
1. Chapter 1

****,he Potion Master's Daughter****

 ** **A/N:**** ahhhh hi

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.

* * *

" _Welcome, guardian. It has been four years since we have been completely whole. You have dutifully followed your mission throughout this time, despite the loss you have experienced."_

 _Flashes of a blood splattered shrine,_ _a_ _home_ _for eighteen long years,_ _went through her mind. She had been too late._

 _Friends and allies alike, motionless on the battlefield. Their lives given to help fix something she had broken._

" _All that is left is to make a wish."_

 _She sat there, fixed in place and quiet. Then, she spoke in a low whisper._

" _There is no such thing as a pure wish."_

 _All at once, h_ _er world faded to black._ _The only thing that could be heard was the faint echo of a woman yelling._

* * *

He trudged through the snow, face pale and eyes filled with sadness. This had been his fault, had it not? He was the one who eavesdropped and heard the prophecy, and he had been the one to relay it to his master.

His feet led him to his childhood home on their own accord. The place where he had met and befriended her; Lily Evans. The woman he had grown to love, and then ultimately betrayed.

He made his way to a low growing tree and sat down with his back against the trunk, trying to collect his emotions. A few minutes passed and suddenly the rise of magic flew into the air. It was strong and it made goosebumps rise on his skin.

A few feet away near a cluster of bushes came a bright pink flash that blinded the clearing. He jumped to his feet, wand poised and a curse on the tip of his tongue.

Cautiously, he edged towards the bushes, only to hear soft cries and whimpers. Not one to be easily tricked, he slackened his form and quickened his pace, his wand still in hand.

He waited a minute after nearing the bushes to see if it was a trap. When the cries persisted, he returned his wand to his robes and knelt in the cold, wet snow.

Pushing away the bushes for a better view, he was slightly surprised to see a newborn baby swaddled tightly in a silver blanket. As soon as the baby saw him, it stopped crying and peered up at him.

Carefully, he picked it up and examined their face. The baby was of Asian descent, a girl, fair skinned, had a tuft of black hair on her head, and big blue eyes.

She couldn't have been more than a few days old. A newborn. The blanket she was swaddled in was of high quality material and was embroidered with gold and green thread. The letters "K.H" were threaded on the end of it, and tucked neatly within the blanket was a small white card.

He carefully removed it, reading:

 _ _Kagome Higurashi__

He was confused. The baby was obviously magical; the way she appeared out of thin air confirmed that. A newborn, and one who obviously came from a wealthy family at that if the quality of her blanket was to say anything by it.

Fresh snow began to fall from the sky.

His face was already numb from the cold. Staring down at the baby in his arms, he sighed as she sneezed when a snowflake landed on her nose. He couldn't just leave her here. If someone was looking for her, they would most likely not be able to find her in time and she would freeze to death.

He cradled the baby in the nook of his arm and stood up, mind made. He'd report her appearance to the Ministry after the night's events had died down and he had gotten to speak with Dumbledore. Until then, this baby, Kagome, would be in his care.

It'd be just his luck that he, Severus Snape, would find a mysterious magical baby the same night his childhood love had died.

He only hoped Narcissa would be able to offer some advice.

* * *

 **A/N** : I added some stuff to this one because I got bored. It's not anything important, just random details.


	2. Chapter 2

****The Potion Master's Daughter****

 ** **A/N:**** I'm so bored

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.

* * *

A few days had passed since he had found the baby, and since then his entire life had gone to hell. His home, normally clean and tidy and dark, the way he preferred, was a mess. His robes had been discarded into the hamper, along with three other pairs of clothes, having been on the receiving end of Kagome's puke. Apparently, apparating with a baby was a bad idea.

He had also never had to take care of a baby for more than a few hours. He knew how to change them; he'd done it plenty of times since his godson's birth. Likewise, he had a steady supply of diapers. But what do you feed babies? The obvious answer is breast milk.

Snape cast a glance to his noticeably flat and male chest. He didn't have that option.

He also didn't have any toys to keep the girl occupied, or a pacifier, or a crib or the such. Which, he reminded himself, didn't matter as he wasn't her guardian, and the baby being with him was a temporary condition.

As if Kagome herself knew that he was thinking about her, she cooed in his direction and mindlessly grabbed at the air. The aggravation Snape had felt a few moments before dissipated with her actions. Every time he began to feel unease, she'd react in some way and a few moments later he'd be perfectly fine. It was an odd thing and only confirmed his thoughts of her truly being a witch. What else could explain the phenomenon? He'd never heard of a craft in Europe that could change a person's emotions without the use of words or wand.

The fireplace in the room attached to his suddenly came alive with the green fire that was common with floo powder. Soft babbles and a woman's voice was heard shortly after.

"Severus? Draco and I have come to visit."

The woman walked in gracefully, as grace was instilled in her from an early age. A slightly chubby blond haired baby was cocked on her hip.

There wasn't anytime for Snape to clean up the room or his appearance. "Hello, Narcissa." Snape's eyes softened as he looked at his godson. "Hello to you too, Draco."

The baby babbled happily at him.

Draco's babbles were replied to by Kagome, and Narcissa instantly zeroed in on the babe. "Oh, Severus. I wasn't expecting you to be the fatherly type." Narcissa stated, slightly confused. She and Snape were close in school, and had become closer since the birth of her child. She hadn't heard of him being preoccupied with a woman though.

"I'm not," he stated. At her questioning look, he ran a hand through his hair and clarified. "I was on my way home when she appeared. I plan on taking her to the Ministry to see if anyone's reported a missing child after the Potter's death is cleaned up."

His voice became a whisper at the end and sadness briefly engulfed him before Kagome hiccuped and the feeling disappeared. If Narcissa felt it, she didn't react. Instead she walked towards the bed and sat down, placing Draco next to Kagome. The two babies stared at each other curiously before blowing saliva bubbles to each other. Narcissa smiled at the sight.

"Speaking of the Potter's death," Narcissa began, turning her attention to him. "The Dark Lord has vanished, presumably killed by the young infant, Harry Potter." Snape had already known this; he'd been the first arrive, but he nodded as if it was the first he'd heard. "They're calling him 'The Boy Who Lived'," Narcissa laughed, amused.

She was obviously relieved at the news of the Dark Lord's passing, and why wouldn't she be? She was a new mother, her family, both blood and extended, had ties to the Dark Arts and the Dark Lord. He'd messed up plenty of people's lives, whether they were magical or not, and raising a child in such environment was something that deeply scared Narcissa.

His eyes trailed to Kagome, who was picking Draco's nose with her chubby fingers. He'd only been with this child for a few days, and the news of the Dark Lord's passing brought relief to him too, knowing she'd grow up without that type of evil in her life.

* * *

A week later he was summoned to Dumbledore's office. Through Dumbledore's connections in the ministry and the muggle world, they had found no missing persons report filed that would match Kagome's description, at least not in Europe. To venture out would take months depending on where they asked; North America would be a few weeks as their government was similar to their own. Likewise with Russia. Other places, such as Africa, the Arctic, or Asia would take much, much longer.

"What do you plan to do, Severus?" Dumbledore asked. Snape crossed his arms. "I suppose we should find a magical group home. Or maybe dump her off at an orphanage."

The old man's eyes tutted and starred at the Slytherin head. "You could always adopt her as your own." Snape's perfect, cool expression broke and looked at the headmaster incredulously. "What could possibly have given you that brilliant idea?" he seethed. He was in no shape to be a father!

Dumbledore's eye continued to twinkle as he took in the normally withdrawn man. Snape had a suspicion that the headmaster knew something he didn't, but getting him to speak would be impossible. Especially with the recent events that had transpired.

"I believe that taking care of this girl would be good for you, Severus. It's nearly been two weeks since you've had her and you already have a different air about you, more light and at peace." Snape snorted, but he knew he was right. He had felt more at peace since he had stumbled across the baby, and he'd created a schedule based around her needs since then, though it was still unorganized.

He thought about how frequent Narcissa had been visiting with Draco since she discovered Snape had a baby in his care. The woman had become attached and clearly loved the idea of having a girl around too.

He'd have to think hard on this decision; parenthood wasn't an easy thing and he wasn't sure whether he was up to it.

Albus watched him with a knowing smile.

* * *

 _ **10 Years Later**_

"Happy birthday, Kagome!"

The raven-haired girl beamed at her guests, a blush staining her cheeks at all the attention she was receiving. A hand on her shoulder caused her to look up. Her father, a relatively emotionless man, stared down at her with tender eyes. "Make a wish," he urged. Kagome turned back to her cake, taking in the people around her.

There was her father, Severus Snape. She didn't know who her mother was, nor had she ever asked. Any motherly duties were always fulfilled by Narcissa, happily too. A smile tugged at her lips, the woman, though not her mother by birth, had treated her as her own for as long as she could remember.

Her eyes trailed to the empty space beside her. Normally Lucius would be there, but his work had unexpectedly called him in on an emergency. That happened a lot but it was necessary when one worked in the Ministry. She understood. Besides; he promised he'd make it up to her.

Which brought her to her best friend, Draco. He sat to her right. For as long as she could remember he'd been by her side, her best friend through everything. Her eyes trailed to the final person in the room who sat next to her: Theodore Nott. They'd met through Draco at one of his birthday parties, and they instantly clicked. He was someone she could talk to about anything, or nothing at all. The three had spent plenty of sleepovers at each others houses, staying up late and getting the house elves to sneak them treats once the adults were asleep. It was a bond that couldn't break.

Truly, she had never felt so loved in her life before. She couldn't think of anything to wish for, she had everything she wanted. Nonetheless, she blew out the ten candles arranged around the cake, her laugh piercing the air as her father enveloped her into a hug.

Yes, everything she wanted was right in front of her.

* * *

 ** **A/N:**** I think this was kinda cute. Also, I'm just trying to set a back-story for this. I added more detailsssss


	3. Chapter 3

****The Potion Master's Daughter****

 ** **A/N:**** I literally had to calculate gallons and sickles and knuckles and stuff to US dollars in order to understand this shit.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome hung off the side of Draco's bed, her legs entwined with his to keep her from completely falling off. The blond boy barely spared her a look, used to her behavior and occupied by the book in his hands. They were currently waiting for Theodore to arrive so they could all go shopping for the supplies listed in their Hogwarts' letters.

Draco had been the first to receive his, the same day as his birthday. Then Theodore a week after, and Kagome a few days after that. Unfortunately, her father had to leave as well to prepare for the new school year, which meant that she had been staying at the Malfoy manor. She didn't mind, she enjoyed being there. She just didn't see the point.

When she was six, Snape had sold their home and bought a new one on the same street that Draco lived, an effort to be closer to their makeshift family. It was only a few houses away, and definitely smaller then their manor, but she would have been perfectly fine alone in the house; she had the house elves to keep her company.

A loud "pop!" was heard downstairs before muffled voices met her ears. Soon after, footsteps on the stairs that stopped at the door. A knock sounded and then the door opened to reveal Theodore. Kagome pulled herself up instantly, a smile plastered on her lips.

"Theo!"

The small ten-year-old girl gave her friend a hug. Theodore was tall, even at this age. He was just a few inch taller than Draco and a few inches taller than Kagome. Her forehead came up to his chin and her stray black hair tickled his nose.

Theodore sighed and patted the girl on the head, prompting the girl to release him from her hold. Draco closed his book and stood up from the bed, smoothing out his pants. "It took you long enough to get here, Theodore."

The tall ten-year-old ran a hand through his dusty brown hair. "It couldn't be helped I'm afraid. My father wasn't home and hasn't been for a few days, probably stuck at work. I eventually just asked one of the house elves to apparate me here."

Draco nodded at his explanation before striding to them both. "Well, we should probably get going then. Mother will be coming with us, but we're expected to find our own supplies. Do you both have your lists as well?" Simultaneously, Theodore and Kagome pulled out their Hogwarts Acceptance Letters.

"Let's be off then."

* * *

Kagome looked curiously around the bustling wizard market. Theodore stood to her side, a bored look on his face, while Draco was speaking to his mother. After a few minutes, he returned. "Mother says we have four hours to get the shopping done and then to return to this area."

The three nodded at each other and began to walk. "I supposed we should go in order, yes?" Kagome asked, eyeing Madam Malkin's Robes of All Occasions. The boys merely nodded and followed her lead. As they entered the store a bell from above jingled.

A short and stout old woman with gray hair held up with needles shortly greeted them with a rosy smile. "Hello children, here to get sized for your Hogwarts robes I assume?" Theodore and Draco nodded and Kagome gave the woman a smile. "Wonderful! You three go find an empty stall and I will be with you right away."

The three did as told. Soon enough Madam Malkin came to Kagome and began to take her measurements, asking her to move this way and that. A pen and paper floated above her head as she worked, writing down her measurements. After several minutes of this Madam Malkin excused herself and Kagome was allowed to relax.

The bell above the store suddenly jingled again. Kagome turned her eyes, curious. There stood an obviously nervous boy, skinny like a twig and dressed in muggle clothing that was at least two sizes too big for him. He had a pale face and unruly jet black hair and a pair of glasses that sat slightly lopsided on his nose.

Madam Malkin made her way to him and Kagome heard her slightly gasp before she ushered him into an empty stall. Not long after, Theodore and Draco made their way to where she stood. "Madame Malkin already had our sizes on hand." Theodore explained.

Draco looked at his list. "We'll pay for our things here and then head to get the books, including your set." He gave her the classic Malfoy smirk. Kagome nodded and reached towards her pocket to get her coin purse. "Oh no, I got it. Just meet us in front of the ice cream parlor when you're done with your shopping."

Draco didn't wait for her reply, and neither did Theodore as they paid Madam Malkin and walked out of the door. She huffed in annoyance. Thankfully, Madam Malkin was soon back with some standard sized robes. Kagome quickly tried them on and stood still as the old woman focused her concentration on hemming the robe to her size.

After thirty minutes (although it seemed like forever) the woman was done. She now had five sets of the plain black robes, the black pointed hat, two pairs of dragon hide gloves, and one winter cloak. "That will be seven galleons and five sickles." Kagome quickly fished for the money, handing her eight galleons and waiting for her change.

She turned her head towards the stalls and her eyes connected with the boy from earlier. He stared at her curiously. She quickly turned back to the counter when her change was given back to her and said goodbye to the woman before leaving the store.

The next thing on her list was a wand, but she felt the need to get her equipment out of the way first. Plus, she wanted to see what new ingredients there were. Growing up with your father being a potion's master had it perks after all. By the time she was seven she could brew the basic potions taught as First Years.

She made her way to the cauldron shop first. Yes, she had one at home already, but it was an expensive gift the Malfoy's had given her when she was six, and if it broke or was stolen at school she'd be upset. She was in and out in only five minutes. Luckily, the owner had charmed her bag to make it feel light so she wasn't struggling to carry a cauldron the entire time.

She walked a few more minutes to her favorite Apothecary store. The owner knew her well, as she often visited and was one of her best customers. The old man greeted her with a smile. "Ah, come for the usual Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome shook her head. "No actually, I'm starting my Hogwarts year and I was wondering if each term it'd be possible to send a package of ingredients to me? I doubt we'll be practicing much potions as First Years, but I love to experiment so my supply would go down much quicker than others."

The old man smiled at the young witch. She was just like her father with her love and fascination for potions. "I assume it'll be the usual then?" He asked. She nodded, "Just the basics, if I need anything else I'll ask Snape or send a letter." The shopkeeper nodded and she prepared the money for the two terms. For her reputation as a potion master's daughter and for being a long time customer to the store; she got all the best deals and only had to dish out fifty galleons for the two terms, and the shopkeeper even threw in extra.

Feeling satisfied, she left the store and made her way to another to set up a subscription. It was something she had learned about in the muggle world. Once a month she'd be sent a roll of parchment, a few ink bottles, and two quills for the price of five galleons. She'd introduced it to a few of the shops and they loved the idea. Sales had boomed after the other witches and wizards got the hang of it.

Once done she set off to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. She found the telescope, brass scales, and crystal phials easily enough and gave the owner the fifteen galleons needed. The only items left were the wand and a familiar.

Ollivander's was closer to her, so she opted with the wand. Before entering, she watched the same messy-haired boy from Madam Malkin's from earlier. His eyes, green she finally noticed, pierced hers with curiosity, and to seem polite she smiled at him before making her way through the door.

Ollivander looked at her with humor. "Ah, the young Higurashi witch has finally come for her wand." Kagome smiled at the slightly insane man. "Yes, I do believe I've grown out of toy wands and sticks." The man chuckled at her before moving to find a few possible wands.

Kagome waited patiently near the register, the only sounds being Ollivander moving about. "Well, isn't this odd." Kagome perked up at his voice. He soon came around the shelves with a dusty white box in hand. Indeed, the box was quite odd, as it was rattling in his hands.

He looked up at her from beneath his glasses. "I suggest you get ready." She wasn't sure what he meant until he opened the box and the wand shot out of it. Instinctively, she held open her hand, clamping around the base of it. The warmth from the wand spread throughout her body.

"Well, it seems the wand has chosen you, it certainly didn't take too much time, though it seems it was impatient." Ollivander laughed. "It's a rare wand too, the only one in existence. Ten and a half inches. It's made of the sacred wood of a tree on a shrine in Japan, with a dragon heartstring core. I had to get special permission from the Japanese Ministry of Magic in order to take a sample when I went on an expedition such a long time ago. You must have a lot of potential in you to be able to wield a wand with so much power."

Kagome blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, sir." The man smiled. "That'll be ten gallons." Kagome thought the price was a bit high at first, considering Ollivander usually priced his wands around seven galleons, but considering hers was made from a rare wood and had been so much trouble to obtain it made sense. She quickly handed him the money and placed her wand in a bag with her other goods.

Just as she went to leave the shop, she ran into Draco and Theodore. "Kagome, we've been looking everywhere for you." Draco said, a hint of worry in his eyes. Even Theodore looked slightly relieved to see her. "Relax, I just went to get the rest of my stuff, are those my books?" She asked, pointing to one of the bags.

Draco nodded and handed it to her. "I asked the owner to charm it so it wouldn't weigh as much. Theodore and I have everything but our familiars. We were on our way there when we ran into you." Kagome grinned. "I just have to get my familiar too. Let's go! I want to get a cat!" Draco smirked as the young girl dashed ahead of them and fell into step with Theodore.

"What house do you think she'll be placed into?" Theo suddenly asked.

Draco looked at him curiously. "What do you mean? Slytherin of course!" Theodore looked at him with a bored stare. "I'm not too sure. Remember, you get placed in the house whose characteristics you value most, not the ones you have." Draco nodded slowly. "While Kagome can certainly be cunning and ambitious, even manipulative at times, she's also incredibly loyal, brave, and stubborn. She seems like the type of person to value the latter traits than the former."

Draco agreed in his head before he caught on to what Theodore was saying. "You don't believe she'll be sorted into Slytherin, do you?" Theodore shrugged. "I don't know what house she'll be sorted into, but if she isn't sorted into Slytherin, what are _you_ going to do?"

Draco hadn't thought of something like that happening. The animosity between Slytherins and Gryffindors was practically ancient. He'd be able to get along with her if she were Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but would they be able to remain friends if he was a snake and she turned out to be a lion?

Kagome's bubbly voice brought him out of his quickly down-turning thoughts. She was widely grinning, her blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. And, she proudly held a black two-tailed cat in her arms.

Wait.

He paused.

Two-tails?

Maybe Theodore was right in suspecting she'd be placed in Gryffindor.

* * *

 ** **A/N:**** Alright, this thing is finally getting longer. Wooooo. More details!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Potion Master's Daughter**

 **A/N:** I got my chips and dip in front of me and I think I'm ready to write…

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like weeks (but was actually only two days) it was time to take the Hogwarts Express to go the school every young witch or wizard dreams of. Kagome was waiting on Draco to get dressed in his robes so they could leave.

"Dracooooo!" she whined at the bathroom door. "We're gonna be late if you don't stop messing with your hair!" There was grumbled reply from within before the boy in question emerged, hair slicked back. Her nose wrinkled in distaste. "Why so much _gel_ , it's ridiculous."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous." Kagome shrugged her shoulders and quickly ran downstairs to where Narcissa was waiting, Draco calmly walking behind. Narcissa smiled down at the two once they were at her side.

"Theodore won't be joining us this time," Narcissa began. At Draco and Kagome's quizzical looks she continued. "His father decided to be the one to take him to Hogwarts for his first year, I'm sure it was for bonding time."

Draco nodded at her explanation, but Kagome didn't buy it. Theodore's father wasn't the 'bonding' type. She wasn't going to question it now though, she'd ask the boy when he was alone. "The house elves have already delivered your luggage to the train, now we just have to get you there." Narcissa laughed.

She handed both the eleven-year-old and the ten-year-old a handful of floo powder and took some herself. At once, they all said "Platform Nine-and-three-quarters" and vanished in green smoke.

* * *

They'd been sitting on the train for about half an hour before Kagome suddenly stood up. "Where are you going?" Draco asked, straightening his seated position. "I can't just stay still like this," she admitted. "I need to walk. I'm going to go explore the train, do you want to join me?" Draco blinked at her through tired eyes and relaxed his form.

"I'll take that as a no."

Kagome closed the compartment door and sighed. Suddenly, a toad hopped between her legs and down into a compartment a few doors down from her. Not too long after, a young boy with messy brown hair and a round face came by. "Have you seen a toad? He's my pet and I lost him!"

Kagome smiled, and the boy's worried face instantly melted. "Yeah, he went into that compartment over there. Would you like some help? I know they don't seem like it but toads can be quite pesky." The boy instantly blushed at her offer. "N-No I'm fine, thank you though! My name is Neville Longbottom, what's yours?"

Kagome stuck her hand out and shook his eagerly when he did the same. "My name is Kagome Higurashi!" The boy's face was completely red at this point and he quickly stuttered another thank you before hurrying off to the compartment she pointed at.

She continued walking throughout the train, making it to the front and then turning back around to return to Draco. She made it about halfway there before she saw him standing in front of another compartment with two other boys, Crabbe and Goyle if she was correct. She sneered. They were no good prats and she tried her hardest to stay clear of them, the same however could not be said for Draco.

She walked close enough to be able to hear what he was saying. "My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Anger flared up in Kagome. Yes, she knew how the Malfoy's viewed other wizarding families, particularly those of muggle or poor backgrounds, but she herself did not share them. She did not know who her parents were, whether they were magical or not, and the way the Malfoy's treated those born of the background had always struck a nerve. Draco saying it hurt more.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," Draco sneered. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riffraff like Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you."

She heard the boys in the compartment jump to their feet and could feel the sting of tears in her eyes. That was enough. She stormed her way through to where the three boys stood in the doorway, knocking Crabbe out of the way to get to Draco.

The boy in question turned to her in surprise as his lackey was suddenly thrown to the side and was even more surprised when her hand connected with his cheek. Anger quickly built up in him until he looked at the person who smacked him and say the seething Kagome with tears in her eyes.

"You know me and you know my background and yet you would comment on someone else?" she asked, low. He jumped to his feet. "I wasn't talking about you though!" He tried to defend himself, as the four boys looked on in fascination. "It doesn't matter, if you hold that view for one person, you hold it for me as well. Go back to the compartment, I'm not coming back."

Draco tried to defend himself more and Kagome gave him a look and a rush of fear went through him at the look in his eyes. "C-Crabbe, Goyle, come on let's go." The three boys quickly hurried off and once they finally disappeared Kagome calmed down and wiped her eyes.

Quickly, she turned to the two cautious boys in the compartment and flashed them a warm smile. "I'd like to apologize on my outburst. I just get emotional and well..." she laughed nervously as she trailed off. The black haired boy, the same one from Diagon Alley she noticed, gave her a meek smile and nodded. "It's okay. You gave him a pretty good slap though."

The boys relaxed into their seats and Kagome took it as an opportunity to sit down on the opposite end of them. "Yeah, it'll leave a mark for at least the rest of today. My name's Kagome Higurashi by the way, what are yours?"

The red-head answered first. "Well, obviously from that exchange you know I'm a Weasley, but my first name is Ron." Kagome smiled at him and turned her attention to the boy she saw just a few days prior. "My name is Harry Potter."

He waited for her reaction to her name, but she gave him the same exact smile she had given to Ron. "Well, it's nice to meet you both, Harry, Ron. I don't suppose you both will mind me staying here...I kinda don't have anywhere to sit now."

Both boys shook their heads and Kagome smiled brightly once again.

* * *

Walking into the Great Hall of Hogwarts was breathtaking. Kagome had never seen anything as beautiful or warm or comforting as it before. She walked in with Harry and Ron on either side of her; they'd made fast friends and she had remained in their compartment after the spat with Draco.

Draco, in question, was a few feet away with Crabbe and Goyle, sulking, with a red mark on his cheek. Theodore was a little ways away and giving the both of them curious glances.

Hagrid led them to Lady McGonagal, who led them to the front of the Great Hall. Kagome's eyes connected with her father's and he sent a small, almost unnoticeable smile in her direction. When he saw she was not in the company of Theo or Draco, he looked at her quizzically and she mouthed 'We'll talk later' at him.

Dumbledore stood from his seat at the table. "Before we begin the sorting ceremony, I have a few starting terms I'd like to address. First years, please advise that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden for all students. Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." The children below starred at him in shock. "Thank you, you may now begin the sorting ceremony."

McGonagal looked at the parchment in her name. "When I call your name, you will come forth and sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house." Everyone waited with baited breath to see who would come first.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

The pink-faced girl slowly came forward and sat on the stool. The sorting hat was barely on her head fro but a moment when-

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" was also a Ravenclaw, and "Brown, Lavender" was the first Gryffindor. "Bullstrode, Millicent" became the first Slytherin. Two more people, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Hermione Granger were called and sorted in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, respectively.

And then,

"Higurashi, Kagome!"

For the first time since entering the Great Hall, she cast a glance at Draco and Theodore. She took a deep breath before walking to the stool. She'd be in Slytherin, right? Draco and Theo were going to be, and her dad, although he wasn't her birth father, had also been in Slytherin. She had to be too, right?

The hat didn't even reach her head before it bellowed out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I know it's been a while. I only just recently felt the want to write though.


End file.
